Possession
by Trilies
Summary: Xemnas takes a moment to admire the choices he's made- one in particular. ::: Onesided XemSai, slightly creepy


**Summary**: Xemnas takes a moment to admire the choices he makes- one in particular. Warnings for Saix being under some kind of influence, and Xemnas being creepy while he is.

—-

It's starting to come to his attention that perhaps not all of his chosen will be good enough. They all have their strengths, they all possess the will to be proper 'Nobodies', but sometimes he wonders.

Axel and Demyx possess truly impressive and destructive powers, fire purging all and water evident in every living thing, but they are both fickle and, at times, unpredictable. It's difficult for even him to say if Darkness will take a proper hold in their bodies. Marluxia and Larxene are dangerous and vicious and quick, but they threaten to stray too far from his plans; perhaps he will have to kill them soon. He could go on.

But Saix… Ah, lovely and loyal and desperate _Saix_.

Xemnas watches him from the pale shadows of Addled Impasse- watches him watch Kingdom Hearts, utterly transfixed and a certain glaze over those vivid golden eyes. It's taken so long to get him to this state, but Xemnas is satisfied with the result. There's still some resistance, of course. Saix would not have emerged with a still human form after losing his heart if he didn't possess an impressive will. It doesn't help that there is still that connection with Axel- oh yes he knows about their shared past. He knows everything. But he lets them play their little games, lets them think that they might succeed with it.

They won't.

He ponders on it for a moment, amused at how easily he was able to lead and ensnare the poor boy when he first tried to prove himself in the Organization's ranks. He would have done anything for his best friend Lea, nothing too great a cost so that he could rise through the ranks. Xemnas hardly had to lift a finger for the boy to isolate himself from most of the other members, those he had plans to betray. There's only one thing still keeping 'Isa' alive.. But he isn't worried about that. Axel won't be much of a problem any longer. They're so far apart already.. It won't take much at all. Then the last link to anyone else will fall, leaving his precious Diviner drowning in Darkness.

He acts like such the perfect puppet for him, but soon it won't be an act at all.

Xemnas finally pulls away from his station at the wall, his footsteps echoing in the enormous room. Saix doesn't even look back at him, too overwhelmed by moon and shadows to be himself at all. There's hardly even a reaction when Xemnas presses his chest to that well toned back, when he lets his hands drift across those shoulders and down his chest. He'll make such a fine vessel, he thinks to himself as he redirects his hand back up to Saix's face so that he can turn it until they're looking at one another. He's so powerful. He swipes his finger across that strong jaw and finds his smirk becoming sharper at how dazed Saix still is, how lost. Powerful, and handsome as well. There's no resistance when he comes closer. There is, however, a violent shiver when Xemnas brushes his lips against one delicately pointed ear and breathes into it.

"You… are going to be my finest piece of work, a vessel devoid of all but the most divine purpose, my most beautiful and precious puppet.."

He can feel the Darkness start to shift as 'Isa', the miniscule bit that remains, start to push back, so Xemnas finishes with one final action, one little narcissistic indulgence. He connects his lips with Saix's, fitting them together like puzzle pieces. The other is limp in his grasp, unresponsive and eyes half lidded. It's just how Xemnas prefers it to be, pushing his tongue past teeth and gliding against Saix's still tongue. He's so very perfect like this, and Xemnas feels that rare stir of heat inside of him. But for now, this is as much as he can indulge. He pulls away, and takes a few steps back for good measure. He goes back to watching again- watching as Saix's far away gaze shifts back to Kingdom Hearts. It's a slow process as he comes back into himself, blinking a few times in faint confusion before he realizes Xemnas is there.

The reaction is nearly instantaneous, the other man straightening his posture and focusing completely on him with that carefully made blank serious stare. "Superior. I apologize. I was lost in my thoughts."

Xemnas acts apathetic to the knowledge, partially turning away. "A status report on the missions given out, Saix?"

"Of course, sir." Saix waves a hand, sending a Dusk to fetch the necessary information. It's only when he believes Xemnas to not be looking does he raise a hand to his mouth, as if confused and feeling as though he has forgotten something.

Xemnas smiles to himself.


End file.
